Nouvelle facette
by Ilunae
Summary: Même après toutes ces années, Izuku découvrait de nouvelles choses sur Kacchan.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

* * *

Cela avait été une surprise pour tout le monde quand Kaminari leur avait annoncé qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un. Izuku était très content pour son ami. Kaminari était quelqu'un de génial. Cela lui faisait plaisir de savoir qu'il avait une personne importante pour lui. Il avait donc tout de suite accepté de rencontrer Shinsou.

Il avait bien remarqué que Kacchan n'avait pas eu l'air aussi emballé que lui. Izuku ne s'était pas posé de question cependant. C'était Kacchan, après tout. Il avait toujours eu du mal avec les personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il fut un peu plus surpris en rencontrant Shinsou. Lui non plus n'avait pas l'air très sociable. Il était plutôt calme et, pas très bavard. Tout le contraire de Kaminari, en fait. Il aurait pensé que son ami aurait choisi quelqu'un de plus comme lui

Ils avaient l'air d'être très heureux ensemble cependant. Izuku était donc très content pour Kaminari.

"Alors comment vous vous êtes rencontrés, au juste ?" se décida il à demander.

Ce fut Kaminari qui répondit à sa question. Izuku ne s'était pas du tout attendu à apprendre quelque chose de nouveau sur Kacchan.

"Eh bien ! C'est quelque chose de très drôle ! Tu vois, Kacchan avait rendez-vous chez le dentiste ! Et il m'a demandé de l'accompagner !"

Cela fut une grosse surprise pour Izuku. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait parler de cela. Il n'avait pas été au courant que Kacchan avait eu un rendez-vous chez le dentiste. Il ne lui avait rien dit à ce sujet. Pourquoi il ne lui en avait pas parlé ?

Puis pourquoi il avait demandé à Kaminari de l'accompagner ? Il aurait dû le demander à Izuku d'abord. Pourquoi il ne lui avait pas demandé ? Est-ce que c'était parce qu'il savait qu'Izuku avait été occupé ce jour-là ? Il devait pourtant savoir qu'Izuku aurait changé ses plans pour lui.

Il aurait donc dû le lui demander et, pas à Kaminari. Il savait très bien que les deux étaient de bons amisamis. Cela ne le dérangeait pas de savoir qu'ils étaient proches. Kacchan avait besoin d'amis, bien sû. Izuku était le compagnon de Kacchan, cependant. C'était donc à lui de faire cela.

Izuku avait bien l'intention de demander des explications à Kacchan plus tard.

"Et donc, le dentiste c'était Shinsou !" continua Kaminari avec un air enjoué. "On a donc commencé à parler pendant l'examen !"

Dans un sens, Izuku se disait que ce n'était pas si mal que Kacchan eut demandé à Kaminari de l'accompagner ce jour-là. Cela avait permis à ces deux-là de se rencontrer.

"Je suis très content pour vous deux !"

Cela ne l'empêcherait pas de demander à Kacchan pourquoi il ne lui avait pas parlé de son rendez-vous chez le dentiste. Il lui en parla donc une fois qu'ils furent rentrés chez eux.

"Tu aurais pu me demander de t'accompagner à ton rendez-vous, tu sais !"

Kacchan baissa les yeux au sol tout en serrant les poings.

"Je voulais pas t'en parler !" reconnut-il.

Izuku fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réponse. Il ne voyait aucune raison pour laquelle Kacchan n'aurait pas voulu lui dire qu'il avait rendez-vous chez le dentiste. Cela n'avait rien de honteux. Tout le monde devait y aller.

"Pourquoi ?"

Kacchan resta silencieux pendant un long moment. Izuku crut qu'il n'allait pas lui répondre. Son compagnon finit par prendre la parole.

"Je voulais pas que tu saches que j'avais peur !"

"Oh !"

Il comprenait mieux. Il était vrai que Kacchan avait toujours été très fier. Il avait beaucoup évolué depuis l'enfance mais, il avait toujours beaucoup de mal à reconnaître une faiblesse.

"Mais c'est normal d'avoir peur de quelque chose Kacchan !"

"Je sais ! Mais, je me suis souvent moqué de toi quand on était enfant quand tu avais peur de quelque chose !"

C'était donc pour cela. Izuku devait reconnaître que Kacchan avait été un sale gosse avant. Il se souvenait très bien qu'il se moquait de lui et, le traitait de trouillard et de pleurnichard.

C'était du passé cependant. Izuku savait très bien que les enfants pouvaient mal se comporter avec les autres. Puis cela faisait longtemps que Kacchan ne s'était pas moqué de lui. Au contraire, quand il avait peur de quelque chose, Kacchan était là pour le rassurer. C'était la preuve qu'il avait beaucoup mûri.

En tout cas, cela lui faisait plaisir de découvrir une nouvelle facette de Kacchan. Ils se connaissaient depuis des années mais, ils ne savaient pas encore tout l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
